


A Different Kind of Torture

by CaffeinatedBliss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Captive, Death, Flashbacks, Internal Struggle, Interrogation, Other, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tags May Change, Torture, dark side, gender inclusive reader, more tags may be added later, winks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedBliss/pseuds/CaffeinatedBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shot down from your plane during a mission, you've now managed to become the latest captive of the first order. Like the stories you've heard before, you are approached by a man dawning a mask and a cold demeanor. But his technique is nothing like what you had heard.<br/>And unlike those who passed on those stories , he has no intentions of letting you escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restraints

**Author's Note:**

> Inspo Songs:  
> Chapter 1- Surrender by Digital Daggers

Everything was black and silence surrounded you ,save for the faint throbbing you heard in your ears from the slowly fading headache.

_Open your eyes damnit._

The last thing you remembered was falling. You had been piloting one of the rebel vessels in an attempt to infiltrate the StarKiller base. This was your first mission after being appointed as second in command to Poe Dameron, the best pilot this side of the Galaxy. You had been leading your own small fleet of about 5 other pilots to the farther left side of the planet when an enemy ship came out from what seemed to be thin air. One by one it picked off your team before it was just you left. Your maneuvering skills were good , but eventually you were hit , your ship spiraling out of control and falling towards the ice planet at a dangerously quick pace. In a final attempt at survival , you ejected yourself from the vessel shortly after breaking through the planets atmosphere. Your vessel exploding just as you escaped it .The force of the explosion causing you to spin out , quickening your descent to the ground. And in the chaos of your fall, you blacked out .

_Open your goddamn eyes._

Your eyelids were heavy , and the throbbing had begun to subside as you gained more consciousness. You focused on the low humming of what must have been machinery around you.

_Where...am I_

You lifted one lid cautiously , then the other. The room seemed compact , dimly lit with faint red lights popping in an out from the numbers of technology that were embedded into the walls. A few flashed at a steady pace while some stayed lit. Your body tensed as it dawned on you , you were aboard the Starkiller base . And at that slightest tensing , you realized you were restrained.

_Shit_

You tried your best not to panic , your training had prepared you for this.  
You sensed a presence nearby , but didn't attempt to turn your head. Instead you closed your eyes. You remembered what Poe looked like when he returned to the resistance. How badly beaten he was . What he had told everyone , the torture , the things they did to him , would you be experiencing the same things?  
What was your fate?

The sound of a heavy door sliding open behind you caused you to tense again. But not nearly as hard as you did hearing heavy footsteps begin to approach you. You quickly shut your eyes and tried to calm your breathing.

"Anything to report?" a deep voice spoke , it seemed muffled, almost mechanical. There was a short silence, and you wondered who it could be speaking to.

"No sir, the hostage hasn't made any noise , nor attempted an escape... I don't believe they've even woken up" another voice finally responded. A storm trooper, you knew that much. Another silence breathed through the room , you continued to feign unconsciousness but there was a strange pull that you couldn't pinpoint , making it harder and harder to keep a steady breath going.

"It's best you drop that pitiful act" the unknown voice broke through the silence. Causing you to jump, at least as much as your restraints would allow you. You tightened your eyes , attempting to block the incoming tears that burned at them.

"I said OPEN your eyes". He demanded , you felt your control sucked from you as your eyes opened immediately , meeting a tall figure. Dawning all black and a helmet with no real face to it.

 _Is this who hurt Poe?"_  
  
"Your Commander did spend some time here , and managed to escape, but I can assure you that mistake will not be made again." He spoke , your eyes widened , had he heard your thoughts? Was this the power of having "the force "?

You felt the tears begin to fall, you were scared, and you hated that. Your fear heightened as you caught a glimpse of the light saber strapped to his hip. You couldn't imagine dying here. But you also couldn't imagine doing what you knew the person would ask you to.

"Just , kill me already" you finally glared , speaking through your teeth. You weren't as strong as Poe , you knew that much, but you also weren't going to give any information up. You couldn't do that to them. You stared up at the figure with watered eyes , your teeth bared , preparing as much as you could for whatever pain would be brought. The figure stared back at you, you could feel eyes boring into your own.

"DB-0892, leave us." The figure spoke , breaking the contact. The trooper left without word. The sound of the door locking quickening your heart beat. Moments went by like years before he began to lift his arms. Your heart nearly exploding as he passed up his saber and placed hands on both sides of the helmet . The sound of air escaping as the helmet detached itself .

"Calm down" the voice spoke, the sound softer after as the helmet was removed. Before your eyes a man emerged. His eyes ,a deep brown, hid behind the waves of black hair that fell just shy of his shoulders. His pale skin ,nearly porcelain save for the few freckles that fell solitarily about his face. "I don't plan on killing you .."he reassured, his expression unreadable as he locked eyes with you.

"Im sure you already know what we want" he began again, walking to a nearby table and placing the helmet on it with a heavy thud. His back was turned to you.

"And I'm sure you know I'm not going to give it to you. So why don't we cut to the chase" you retorted quickly, even shocking your self with the level of venom it held.

"Like I've already said, I don't plan on killing you" he breathed, shaking his head at the helmet on the table.

"You're not getting anything from me, I don't care if you use the force or harm me. I will not give you any information on the resistance" you were now at a low growl , leant forward as far as the restraints would allow. Still surprised at your newfound strength you pressed on "I am no TRAITOR" you spat.

A low chuckle escaped the man before you , his shoulders rising and falling as he laughed.

"Lieutenant " he spoke , turning around to face you. " We both know I can take whatever I want" a calm smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth as he approached you. He raised a gloved hand up to your face , you winced, expecting some form of pain to follow. He instead traced a finger down your cheek , hooking it just below your chin and forcing you to look him in the eyes once more.

"But I think it would be a lot more interesting , if you gave it to me of your own free will". He was now mere inches from your face. You searched his expression for any explanation of what he had just said to no avail . You opened your mouth to speak , the roar in your voice subsided, probably suffocated in the dark sand of his eyes.

"I - I don't know-"

Your statement cut off by a pair of lips meeting yours . A disgustingly intoxicating feeling driving you to return the gesture , your own lips battling the other before you pulled away.Gaining consciousness you glared at the man before you.His smirk returned, triumph glistening softly in it as he reveled in your confusion.

"My skill lies in my ability to enter your mind. From the moment I walked in here , I could tell what kind of trouble you'd be " he explained , stepping back and beginning a slow pace around your restraining chair . You strained to keep view of him. " You don't believe you are strong , yet you've managed to avoid focus on any information from your little.... resistance" he stopped behind you , placing hands on your shoulders.

"But with blocking one train of thought , you've allowed another to roam freely... And that, Lieutenant, will be your undoing" he leaned in , close enough that you could feel his breath on your neck. Your skin prickling at the sensation . Your confusion only rising over the action as well as his words.

"W-what the hell are you going on about" you tried ,raising a sneer as you tried to focus. He remained behind you , his chuckle growing again as he squeezed your shoulders a bit.

" A mind is a terrible place to hide your weaknesses.......and from what it's told me ,I ... Have become one of them , and quite quickly at that I may add" you could hear the smile in his voice . Your eyes closing tight as you cursed yourself.

He was speaking of attraction, and he spoke no lies. Despite his position , you could not ignore that he was attractive to you , both physically and sexually. You cursed yourself again .

"W-what has that to do with anything" you stumbled , heat rising on your face. The man finished his journey around your chair, stopping before you once more.He began to slowly remove his gloves.

" Once those thoughts, the fantasies, the want, have been fulfilled. It leaves only the information I seek to be visible" he finished, reaching out to move a few strands of your hair out of the way.

You're eyes widened as realization set in. Your face heating up more as his fingers moved away the hair. His hand made its way down the side of your cheek,slowly caressing it as it went to cup under your chin once more . He lifted your chin as you stared up at him , his smirk a quick blur as his lips moved to meet yours again. Once more , your body betrayed you , returning the kiss slowly. His other hand resting on the chair right near your side, acting as leverage as he leant in to deepen the kiss. Soon the other hand landed on the chair beside your head . The kiss becoming more wild as his tongue pressing for entrance. You allowed without any hesitation, the feeling like fire as heat rushed through your entire body. The lava like warmth stretching all the way to your finger tips.

You clenched your fist, half angry at yourself , half longing to reach out and touch him. As the thought passed , the kiss broke, you gasped for air you hadn't realized you needed. The man before you had yet to look at you again, his breathing a bit uneven as lifted his left hand.

"W-what is your name?" You breathed , the tone more similar to a gust of wind than a whisper. You weren't even sure what willed you to ask the question. You were responded with silence as he reached his fingers to one of your wrists . You watched wide eyed as he concentrated, his hand open as the sound of the restraint unlocking and falling followed. You rolled your wrist , freeing it from the pain of the cuff.

Slowly, you brought your attention back to the man, who was now staring at you intensely. You felt your heartbeat speed up as his dark eyes met yours. You hadn't noticed that he'd removed the cuff from around your other wrist until you felt fingers wrap around both of them.

"I'm sure these were rather uncomfortable" he whispered , his attention set on your left hand as he brought it near his mouth . He placed a soft kiss on the marks left by the metal restraint. "Understand , that I will not hesitate to replace them if you give reason" he continued , bring your right hand up to give it the same treatment. Soon those lips were at the nape of your neck , first feather like as he released your hands. One of his own finding the small of your back ,while the other held the back of your neck.

The feathery kisses began to give way to a much heavier sensation , causing you to let out a light gasp. Your body leaning into him, as your hands made their way up to tangle in the heavy waves of his hair. It was soft, just as you'd imagined it to be , your grip tightened as he began to suck on your neck, finding just the right spot.

You felt his hands roam to the zipper of your pilots jumpsuit, slowly exposing the deep gray shirt you wore underneath. The three buttons already undone ,exposing your collar bone as well as a small portion of your chest. You felt his lips trail from your neck to your collar bone, your fingers tightening in his black waves. They were soon removed by an invisible force, your hands meeting above your head and pressed against the cool steel of the chair.

"Calm down" he breathed into your skin. Never had you felt an order be delivered so softly, and you tried to comply as he began to kiss further down, goosebumps trailing them as he reached the exposed area of your shirt. You knew he could sense your heart beat.

"I-I'm try-" you defended

"I'm not speaking to you"he mumbled into your skin, it took you a moment to realize what he meant. He was speaking to himself. At that moment his lips brushed past an especially sensitive spot , causing you let out a light huff , similar to a giggle. He paused, the hold on your hands disappearing.

He hadn't done that willingly,and you then realized he hadn't done something like this before.He was overwhelmed , and as a result ,was getting distracted.

You acted fast , cupping his face and bringing it back up to yours. Your lips meeting violently , but this time , you were in control. It wasn't until you were in need of air that you realized what you had done. Your arms resting on the shoulders of this man, one hand entangled in his hair while the other gripped the fabric on his back, pulling him closer to you. His own hands ,lifting the fabric of your shirt up, were warm on the bare skin of your back as he pulled you closer to him.

You couldn't help but notice that his neck was now bare. You glanced down to see the cloak like fabric of his hood on the floor. You weren't even sure who was responsible for that.

You quickly dropped the thought and began to grin to yourself as you felt his body press to you. It betraying him ,making no effort to hide his growing excitement. He had become the one to lose focus.

You found your way back into the kiss ,he was still pressed firmly against you , your entire body heating up at the contact. You knew if you were this warm , he had to be on fire, especially with the heavy fabric of his clothing .You could feel his focus continue to fade and you cautiously made your way to kiss his neck, first testing the waters by barely brushing his skin with your lips. Soon the kisses grew more aggressive until you left "love bites" all over it. His hands moved lower, slowly riding the slight curves of your sides. His breaths a shiver each time you left a mark.

You kissed his collar bone, leaving one last mark before making your way back up his neck,reaching up and pushing away some of his hair to exposed his ear. You felt his hands leave your sides and grab at the split in your shirt. You smirked... You had found it.

You puckered your lips allowing a slight gust of air to tickle at his ear, his grip tightening as his breath quickened . He was almost collapsing into you. You smirked , feeling the heat rise from his cheeks.

"I asked," you began slowly, both hands entangled in his hair, your hold just enough to keep him from moving "your name" you finished. Going and softly nibbling on his ear.

You felt his grip tighten more , followed by the sound of tearing fabric , you looked down to see your shirt now split down to your belly button. Quickly you looked up to meet gaze with the man. His breathing heavy as he backed away from you. You watched as he desperately tried to regain his focus.

He looked up at you, unable to decide whether to resort to anger or come back for more.You tried your best not to smirk at his conflict, to no avail.

_Somebody didn't think this through._

Quickly your arms found restraints again as he approached you at an even quicker pace. You pressed yourself close to the chair , locking gazes with him, your smirk challenging his glare. The silence between you nearly suffocating .

"I'm still waiting for my answer" you finally spoke. He narrowed his eyes , looking you up and down before turning and retrieving his cape , putting it back on in an effort to hide what you had done to him. He then went and retrieved his helmet from the table placing it on his head and allowing it to lock before turning back to you. His shoulders rising and falling heavily.

"Plan didn't work how you expected huh?" You teased easily, " well I really liked this shirt, guess we both took a loss." Your smirk grew as he clenched his fist , walking past you angrily.

"Hey , I'm a bit exposed" you continued turning your head as far as possible , stopping him just as he was reaching for the button to open the door. Slowly you felt the zipper rise on your pilots suit, covering the damage done .

The next sound was the door unlocking and sliding open.  
"I'm not finished with you" were the last words you heard before footsteps preceded the sound of the door shutting and locking behind him. You were alone once more.

_Shit_


	2. Orders

"So...you've failed me? " a decrepit voice spoke. 

Kylo Ren stood at the end of the short walkway that led up to the holographic figure that loomed over him. His mask on as the creature like being peered down at him. 

"No, sir, I just... As I explained, I have not gotten the information from them just yet, but I will" he stammered back. He couldn't tell him of the events that had transpired that evening. How he had allowed lust to cloud his mind , and how quickly the tables turned on him.

"Why is it taking so long Ren?" The large creature spoke, drawing Kylo from his thoughts. He peered up at the projection, a look of impatience striking its disfigured features. It took a deep breath, closing it's eyes as it drummed it's fingers on one of the arm rests. "Are you allowing the light to conquer you?" 

"NO.... no sir, I will have your information very soon" the man assured. 

"You better .... For your own sake" the figure threatened calmly. The hologram disappearing immediately after , leaving the masked man alone. He clenched his fists, feeling a rage build up within him. He couldn't fail , the force only knowing his fate if he did. Though he cared less of that , and more so how he could correct his mistake. He wouldn't want to live in any case , if he could be overwhelmed by the likes of you. 

His fists tightened , if not for his gloves he was sure he would have drawn blood. He needed to take action, there need to be consequences, needed to be humiliated just as he was. But first he needed a plan. 

And you needed to understand the gravity of your situation.

The man turned on his heels , walking briskly, the sound of his steps heavy thuds due to the weight of his boots. The door sliding open before him as he made his way into the hall, the brightness of it almost day and night in comparison to the room he had just left.

A pair of storm troopers turned the corner , stopping abruptly before pressing themselves against the wall, making sure to be out the way as the tall man bounded past them.It wasnt until he had reached the hangar that he stopped. Giving a once over of the area that held a majority of the first orders tie fighters, he soon laid eyes on the reason he had come there.

"Phasma",he thundered, approaching the captain. The shine of her uniform contrasting standing out amongst the group of troopers who had been receiving orders. She turned slowly,unvexed by the call.

"What is it Ren?" she responded, just shy of an annoyed tone.A shiver ran through the troops, Phasma was one of few that spoke to the man without caution, many of the troops admiring her boldness.In reaity, it was years of being acquainted with the man that gave her realization to his limited threat. She didn't fear him,aside from his lightsaber and force ability, she believed they were of equal match. Standing just about the same height, she would even go as far as to say she may even be stronger, with her decorated track record and extensive combat training, he was probably no match. "I'm rather busy" she continued,she gestured to the troopers that stood behind her.

"The captive" he began, obviously showing no concern for what she had said.Phasma rolled her eyes, though it wasn't visible due to her helmet, how she wished it was.

"Yes ?"she responded,the annoyance a bit less subtle.She smirked to herself, she had heard of his failure to collect information from you. "The one who you haven't managed to crack" she continued, just to salt his obvious wound. "What about them?"

Kylo clenched his fists , that same rage bubbling up again.his fingers twitched for his saber, the troopers getting a bit ants behind Phasma who stood calmly.He breathed a deep breath, relaxing his hand and stepping closer to the chromed commander.

"Send a few of your troops to retrieve them from the interrogation room and move them to a solitary bunker." he ordered.Prompting another veiled eye roll from the woman.

"Yes sir" she responded, turning away from him and back to her troops.A hand placed firmly on her shoulder,interrupting the start of her continuity, This time she didn't even bother turning around. "Was there something else Ren?" Her annoyance now unmistakable. 

" There should be two on watch at all times" he paused, "no food, nor water until they agree to comply". He removed his hand slowly , turning and walking off again.

Phasma returned to addressing her troops before assigning men to carry out Kylo's orders, personally accompanying them to retrieve you just to see what kind of person had posed such a challenge.She watched as the two men took you from your restraints, setting you on the ground and placed handcuffs on you. A proud smirk plastered on your face throughout the process.  
_ _ _

You didn't speak during the transfer, instead looking around attentively.A few moments later you found yourself in at the door of what you assumed was your new holding cell. Things moved quickly as you were shoved into the room, your cuffs removed before the men exited. The trooper in chrome stood in the doorway menacingly, a blaster in their hands. You tried your best to return what you imagined was a glare coming from the person in the suit.

"You will stay here for however long you will be with us." the trooper began, although augmented by the helmet, you could tell it was a woman." You will receive no food, nor any water until you are willing to comply and offer information regarding the resistance, by order of Kylo Ren" she continued. You couldn't help but smirk.

So that was his name, and this is his next plan of action

"Any attempts of escape will be futile.....so you might as well get comfortable" she added.You weren't sure if what she said was a joke, but you were certain you shouldn't test it. Instead you stared down at the bruises on your wrists until she left. A grin growing on your face as you heard the door lock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Im Coffi , the author of this fic. i just wanted to pop in and not only thank you all for your Kudo's and remarks, but i also wanted to just let you know what kind of writing schedule ill be trying to follow.
> 
> As of right now i am one chapter ahead, and the way i will be publishing is that when i finish writing chapter 4 , that is when i will post 3, then i will post chapter 4 when 5 is finished,and so on and so forth. This way ill be able to keep a schedule as well as have something ready in case i fall behind!! Thank you all again ,and see you next chapter!! 
> 
> Also chapter length does vary~


	3. Rememory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspo Song: Saturn-Sleeping At Last

Three days had passed since you had been confined to this room by the man you now knew as Kylo Ren. In this time, you had grown acquainted with your surroundings, the steel walls far less menacing than those of the interrogation room you had once inhabited. Although that was far from the main details you had retained from your interrogation.

The room was less than cozy. The bed, bolted to the far back corner of the room, housed a spring mattress with a nylon cover. The sheets, thin and scratchy, were a pale green, the color reminding you of the sage plants that grew in the gardens at the resistance base. You were quite fond of those gardens, often finding yourself there during most of your free time. It was where you went to relax, to think, and to admire the greenery and vegetation that grew so easily there. It was an ample change from what you’d left behind when you joined the resistance. You thought of the place you had come to call home, and how you may never return to it.

You hadn’t joined the resistance for the same reasons most had, like righteousness, or even valor. For you , it was your way out, an escape from a fog you no longer wished to live in. You had known very little about the rebels, only that they were fighting an evil your world never knew existed.You knew nothing of what happened outside your planet, they preferred it that way. Your planet found safety in ignorance.

It wasn't until 6 months in that you realized why your planet had lived that way. Poe had found you nearing a nervous breakdown and had to calm you. That was the day he took you under his wing, and after that you trained harder than you ever thought you could.

It had been three days since you were sent to fight. Three days since you were shot down. You hadn’t forgotten about your team who had lost their lives, your friends. They had all trained with you , you all climbed the ranks together, being named some of the most elite pilots and fighters in the resistance.You remembered when you were given the title of Luieteneant, how excited they were for you.  
~ ~ ~  
“We should come up with a name for ourselves” Tai exclaimed, his arms draping over you and Dodge’s shoulders as you all made your way down the hall. His near burgundy hair, tapered on both sides, was swept back off his face,a single curl falling just above his left eyebrow. No matter how hard he tried to tame them, his curls always made him look as if he'd just rolled out of bed.

Tai was a lanky kid, the youngest of all of you, but was a hell of a shot. His pale grey eyes squinted as a clown like grin stretched across his face. “That’d be so cool” he continued, looking over at you for a cosign. His smile was contagious, making it impossible for you not to offer a smile back. He was so young, barely old enough to fly on his own, but was probably more versed in resistance knowledge than anyone in your group. 

Tai was a resistance baby, his parents had met here and started a life together. It was a very rare thing, having a child while being an active member, considering the situation, but it did happen. It was also said that resistance babies were usually the most devoted.

“Seriously? come on, that's a bit lame”, Dodge was the first to reply, his English accent thick in each word. You glanced past Tai to look at the large man, his signature sneer already present. It danced across his deep brown skin, playful of course, but both you and Tai knew he was still serious about his comment.

Dodge was the first one you befriended when you got to D’Qar, him only arriving there a month earlier. His burly build and heavy demeanor made him seem unapproachable, but he had the kindest heart, although he could be a bit curt sometimes. You were closest to him, he had helped you learn the basics of hand to hand combat, another skill you were innocent to. The two of you formed a sibling bond, and although you were a month older than him, he still treated you as the younger sibling.

“No, it sounds awesome,” Tai sulked as he dropped his arms from you both. You had reached the mess hall, the midday rush already died down, and you scanned the room for a place to sit. You spotted near identical heads of deep brown hair sitting at a table across the large area. Tai was already making his way there. Dodge nudged you, pointing to the young boy who was moving quickly towards the table. You chuckled as you both made your way to the table, at a calmer pace.

“Tai, you can sit here,” Alla spoke up, pointing to the seat between her and her sister. Shallah nodded in agreement, smiling as the redhead placed himself on the bench, her wavy hair bouncing at every move. The two girls were identical, save for their eye color. Alla’s eyes, a deep hazel, like honey, while Shallah’s were more of a teal hazel, both complimenting their tan skin. Twins from the Hapes Consortium, and daughters of higher status, they had come to join the resistance as both a political choice and act of rebellion. Their planet was quite neutral in the situation, often taking the side of first order out of fear. They defied their parents wishes and joined the resistance.

“Did you hear the news?” Tai said eagerly, just as you and Dodge had settled on to the bench opposite them. You rolled your eyes playfully at him, you knew exactly what he was going to say. Both twins looked over at him, offering their complete attention, and you stifled another laugh at their gesture. They were older than him, but only a fool couldn’t see they both held an infatuation for him, and Tai was that fool.

“What news?” A wispy voice interrupted just beside you. You glanced to meet eyes with who now occupied the seat beside you, Reeve, the eldest of you all. They were the last to come into the fold.

They were a bit standoffish and you knew very little about them, but they were kind, and intelligent. They were an outcast when you first approached them. It was shortly after they arrived on D’Qar, you had found them in the garden, admiring the bleeding hearts that had bloomed only days before. All you knew was that they were of the Lorrdian species, a human like culture that are skilled at mimicry. Their black, almond shaped eyes stood out on their rose skin, complementing the silver hair that fell just past their shoulders. You welcomed them with no hesitation.They were mysterious, but just like the rest of the team you trusted them with your life. They smiled at you before turning their attention back to the excitable young man. 

“ We will soon be, the elite team, the TAI-FIGHTERS!” Tai announced excitedly. A silence brushed over the table, though the twins looked the most confused, Reeve offered an almost annoyed sigh at his attempted pun. Dodge cleared his throat before the table could grow more awkward.

“What the kid means is, one of our own has been named Lieutenant of the resistance air force,” Dodge explained, his baritone voice adding more of an introduction to the explanation as he gestured over to you . You couldn't help but smile as the table erupted in excitement. Questions of how you found out as well as heartfelt praise only causing your smile to grow bigger.

“So, i guess you’ll be getting assigned a fleet soon then, huh?” Shalla asked, the disappointment clear in her eyes. The remainder of the group, aside from Tai and Dodge also died down in the realization. You offered a sympathetic smile, you couldn't help but be touched by their concern. You had all been together for so long , it seemed almost impossible to even think of being separated. You glanced over to Tai who was looking as if he were about to burst at the seams.

"Go ahead," you smiled at him. You didn't think his eyes could get any bigger.

“WE get to be the fleet!” he exclaimed, the twins squealed in unison as Reeve offered a relieved smile, their eyes closing as they nodded to themself. Dodge placed an encouraging hand on your shoulder as you went on to explain the details of your new role and how you were allowed to choose, to ensure the best results on missions. You all talked for ages, celebrating as well as reminiscing on how far you had come individually . 

It was a great day, and it was a great opportunity. There was no question why they were your first picks for a squadron.

But oh how you now regretted your decision.  
~ ~ ~  
You opened your eyes, taking your hand and wiping the wetness that had formed from them. You remained in your spot in the middle of the floor, legs still crossed as you continued your breathing. Long, slow inhales, followed by quick exhales. There was no time for tears, no time to mourn, no time for weakness.The softest feeling of hunger poked at you as you glanced down at your hands, both resting calmly, palms down.The bruises from the restraints were still visible, though they didn't hurt anymore.

Meditation was one of the few things you appreciated that came from your home planet, learning many forms there during your childhood. It was heavily taught that control came from a sound mind, and with a sound mind, almost anything could be handled. You were most definitely in a situation that needed major handling. You slowly closed your eyes again, focusing on positive thoughts, the soft pangs of hunger subsiding as you fell into subconsciousness.

It had been three days since you were shot down, and you were sure there was no chance of being rescued. Because, like your friends, everyone thought you had suffered the same fate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned before,i like being ahead so i have something to post just in case i run into some sort of block. Lo and behold i reached one! I'm 3/4 done with chapter 4 , but i'm headed into finals season and haven't had time to work on it . I didn't wanna hold off on an update any longer so i went ahead and posted chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> And just as a teaser, i want you all to know that next chapter gets a bit steamier!  
> I think i owe you guys that much ;)


	4. Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspo Songs - Arsonist's Lullaby- Hozier  
> \- Back to Black - Beyonce ft Andre 3000

_Five days, Five damn days and they haven’t made so much as a mumble._

Kylo Ren paced the floor of his quarters, the thud of his boots echoing behind each step as he grew angrier. How could someone survive under conditions like that? To go without food for a few days was one thing, but to be denied the basic necessity of water as well, and not show any signs of distress? It was impossible, he thought, especially for someone like you. He halted as he met eyes with his own reflection, his scowl being thrown right back at him as he stood in front of the singular mirror that hung above the black wardrobe across from his bed. He watched as his shoulders rose and fell at a heavy constant. His fingers, balled into fists as usual, loosened as they twitched towards his saber.

How could he give into you, how had YOU overwhelmed him. Granted he had made a poor decision, interrogating you in the way that he did. But it was your thoughts that had all but proposed it in the first place. He was so confident that he could carry it out. Force users should be able to control their desires, how could he abandon his will so rapidly?

“It’s because you are weak,” a familiar voice echoed in his head. His eyes shutting tightly as he tried to focus on who it was. His breathing grew heavier as he opened them again. He was surprised to not be met by his own dark pupils, but instead, the glinting of yours. His own reflection having disappeared to be replaced with the image of you, a devious grin creeping across your face as he blinked in disbelief.

He stepped closer, squinting his eyes as he studied you. Your eyes following him as he stared confused.

_Impossible._

"It's pathetic really," your image spoke, causing Kylo to step back from the reflection, his scowl returning as you continued."You call yourself someone who should be feared. A user of the dark force." Your image scoffed, your voice was distorted. A voice, nearly bedeviled, spoke in unison with your own."Yet you can't even manage to extract information from me, a rebel." Your image finished, offering a boisterous laugh.

Kylo's anger grew, his face heating as the laughter continued. In a burst of movement, and the echoing of shattered glass hitting the top of the wardrobe, the laughter ceased. Kylo stood in silence, his breathing slowly coming to a calm and even pace as he gazed at the frame that once held the mirror. A single line of charred wood carved at a slant, offered evidence of where his saber had been.

It took the man a few moments to collect his thoughts. You were not capable of using the force,he would have been able to feel that when you were first brought onto the base . He was sure the event was just a hallucination. It had been days since he's slept, opting to spend his nights trying to slip into your subconscious while you were at your most vulnerable .He was no longer searching for specific information. Two days into your captivity he had decided he would find solace in just about anything.A memory, a complaint, hell, any stray thought would bring him some ease . But you were locked tight, the lewd thoughts from your first encounter no longer present either.

Kylo slowly made his way around his quarters, the dark interior a perfect fit for the towering man . He unhooked the belt that fit around his torso, tossing it onto the black suede arm chair that sat beside the towering bookcase of the same color. He studied its assets as he continued to undress, pulling at the fabric of his hood and tossing it onto the chair as well. It was filled to the brim with literature from all eras, the histories of force users, Jedi and Sith alike. Alongside them were books dedicated to the great battles that went on long before he or even his parents had come into existence.Soon he was down to his pants and boots. Slipping the heavy shoes off as he made his way to the bathroom, the door located opposite where the chair sat.

He turned on the faucet of the shower, waiting for the water to heat as he finished undressing,unhooking his lightsaber from his belt and placing it on a stand that was installed on the wall nearby. He kept it in reach at all times. If he had learned anything from those who came before him, it was that having a place of power only meant that you were to trust no one.

Kylo stood outside the shower as steam began to rise over the curtain and fill the small room. He inhaled deeply, allowing his bare body to adjust to the temperature before stepping in. He was quickly immersed in the steaming water relaxing his muscles and calming him further. He soon placed a hand on the wall in front of him; the water dripping from his extended arm as he began to slouch forward, allowing the water to soak his deep hair , a few strands clinging to his face.

Uncontrolled thoughts rushed through his mind as he held the position.

_Heavy breaths escaping past two pairs of lips, barely separated as they rushed to take in much needed oxygen. The feeling of cool metal still lingering on his fingertips as he struggled to keep his hands to himself._

The warm water felt like fingers in his curls as the thoughts continued to bombard him.

  
_He savored in the softness of your lips , finding your sweet flavor nearly intoxicating as each kiss grew deeper.Soon you were at his neck and he was under your shirt, your skin hot to the touch,heating his fingers as he pulled you closer to him._

His fingers curled against the wall of the shower.Water draped down his neck, kissing the now barely visible marks that had acted as a constant reminder of his failure.

  
_Each mark you left on him only drove him more mad. He had long since lost control,and though he was aware of it , something stronger than the force kept him from ceasing. You had made your way to his ear, the words you spoke unreachable to his long fled consciousness. Soft nibbles on his ear throwing him over the edge and-_

He whipped backwards, shaking his head and shutting off the water before he could go any farther. He stepped out the shower soon after, wrapping a towel around his waist and tossing another one over his head and grabbing his saber before exiting the misty area.

In his room he rubbed the towel at his head, bringing his dripping hair to light dampness before tossing it over the few pieces of shattered glass scattered on the floor from his now useless mirror. He stepped onto the towel and bent to open one of the lower drawers of the dresser, pulling out deep grey pajama pants. He tossed them onto the bed as he stood, shutting the drawer with his foot as he walked off. Each step loosening the towel wrapped around his waist until it was all but hanging off his hips,revealing a muscular v at the end of his fit torso.

He set the saber onto the bed before drying off quickly , dropping his towel and slipping on the pants. He made his way to the side of the bed, sitting down and placing his saber on his nightstand.

For a few moments he just sat,eyes shut as he began to focus in on his person of interest. His thoughts made it's way out his room like air traveling down blurred areas representative of multiple halls and corridors before reaching the few solitary rooms, reserved specifically for captives and prisoners.

He sensed you, your mind was specific , a different atmosphere than others he's encountered. He couldn't quite understand what it was, but he pursued the sensation, trying hard to unlock the gates of your psychi. His brow furrowed as he lifted a hand stretching out as far as he could,the muscles of his arm tensing as he focused harder.

It was like trying to cut steel with a butter knife, every assault tactic not even scratching the surface of your mind. He could only sense that you were at rest. The aura of your mind , still vague but readable to the man who only grew angrier. He bared his teeth as he put all of his strength into his last attempt.

Nothing

Kylo dropped his arm, exhausted. He fell back onto the thick black comforter.

It shouldn't be this difficult.

He thought over and over the possibilities. You were not a force user , and even if you were , there still would have been some give .Your mind was like diamond casing. It was beyond his knowledge and it angered him.

Slowly he began to drift off to sleep.He shut off the lights and pulled the blanket over him.The threats of a headache already prodding at his temples.  
  
— — —

_It was dark, so dark Kylo couldn't see his hand that was less than five inches in front of his face. It was an empty darkness, like he had been sucked into a black hole._

_But it was calming._

Where am I?

_Far off he sensed something, a presence, something was calling to him , though there was no sound, its strength was overbearing.He began to walk through the darkness. It was almost trance like how he moved, uncaring of what may lie in his path, he pushed on._

_The air around him began to cool,a chilling sensation creeping over the bare skin of his arms, it was the first time he realized he wasn't wearing his uniform. The goosebumps rising up his arms and draping his shoulders and chest like a cool blanket,but he continued his pace . A light , just a faint glow , barely visible , appeared in the distance. As he got closer , it grew stronger , coinciding with the call that was now growing faint. He was soon met with a door, the light piercing through the small space left from it being cracked slightly open. The call had disappeared, leaving only Kylo and the door. He reached out hesitantly , his hand meeting the cool metal of the doorknob.He paused before pulling the door back, a flood of light escaping the room and blinding the man as he stepped past the threshold._

_He held his arm up in attempt to block some of the light as he made his way forward.Silence surrounded him, almost calming in it's purity, matching the luminescence of what seemed to be a never ending room.He didn't stop until warmth presented itself in the form of two arms wrapping around his torso from behind.It was further accompanied by the feeling of the body pressing firmly against him . The sensation of skin on skin familiar yet foreign to the raven haired man. He paused, almost frozen as the arms tightened slightly around him. Soft breaths echoing from the unknown being as he relished in the feeling, only slightly concerned with his lack of worry at the gesture._

_“I’ve been waiting for you” Your voice cooed, barely a whisper as it enveloped the man.He relaxed as if on command, his body un-tensing as his breaths slowly fell into rhythm with your own. You rose onto your toes, barely reaching his ear as you released him, placing your hands onto his shoulders to gain leverage._

_“How long will you fight it?” Your words continued to calm him as you snaked your way around to stand in front of him , your hands were at the sides of his face willing him to look you in your eyes.His dark pupils meeting yours, a calm fire building up in his, as desire licked at his gaze._

_“How long will you deny-” your words were broken by lips meeting yours. The kisses rough as you both fought for dominance.His hands found your back , his cool fingers drawing heat from your boiling skin as you coiled your fingers into his hair._

_The freedom of this encounter such a foreign feeling to you both. You,free of your restraints and Kylo from the very constructs of his mind.The sensations almost too satisfying as your fingers trailed down his bare abdomen, Kylo’s own fingers did the same._

_His fingers moved slowly, a cool line drawn against the heated skin of your back. You were bare , save for the sheer grey fabric that wrapped loosely around your waist , covering your lower regions in theory , but the sheer fabric did little to hide what was underneath. Your own fingers had found the waistband of his pants. The fabric not much thicker than what fell against your hips._

_You toyed with the elastic , hooking your thumbs into it and allowing them to caress the skin hidden behind it. A shuddered breath escaped the man,your gazes meeting.he leaned down to place his face in the crook of your neck. His hands moving with him to grab you from the bottom. He lifted you as he straightened his back , a low grunt escaping him , matching the gasp you let out. You froze for a moment before reflexively moving your arms to wrap around his neck, your legs wrapping around his waist as he bit at the nape of your neck.A soft cry escaped your lips as he pressed up to you, his excitement just as apparent as your own._

_Your fingers found his hair, tangling in his locks slowly before you quickly yanked at them , freeing his lips from your neck and forcing him to meet your gaze._

_Short , ragged breaths solitarily filled the air. For moments that felt like ages, there was nothing but breaths breaking through the intensity of your stares.Then all at once, he breathing ceased, as your lips met once more. The kiss ,ferocious , yet somehow almost natural, you both fitting together perfectly as you experienced small waves of euphoria. You separated moments later, breaths still heavy as you offered him a small smirk, the upturn at the corner of your lips almost unseen as your chests pressed together with each inhale._

_Slowly you began to lean in,your pace more so to give you time to focus as caution had long since left your actions.Your arms , still wrapped around his neck as you reached his ears._

_“What goes on in the mind of someone who has no control of it?”_

_\---_

  
Kylo sat up swiftly,freeing himself from his blankets as he struggled to catch his breath. A thin layer of sweat covered his exposed chest as it rose and fell in heavy heaves. The feeling almost chilling as the cool air of his room hit him. In the dark room, he continued to catch his breath, the sound of his breathing breaking the silence only for a moment. The ragged sounds escaping his lips only to be eaten by the darkness shortly after . He slowly calmed, reaching to switch his lights back on, giving the room a quick once over. The mirror was still in pieces on the floor, his saber , still sitting on his nightstand in arms reach.The excitement pushing at his pants received no attention from the confused man. There was no room for any more emotion at the moment. He pushed the wilds of his hair back, still glancing around as his nerves adjusted to his usual anger.

_You_

He stood from his bed and made way to his door , grabbing his saber and slipping on a dark t shirt before exiting the room. Clad in only what he had worn to bed, and excitement just barely visible he marched down the halls, the sound of bare feet on metal paneling echoing after each step. He soon reached his destination. Two troopers stood before him, quietly watching him as they awaited orders.

“Move” The man boomed with just a little less power than a snarl.The troopers taking no time to step aside, far enough to be just out of reach in case he got saber happy. The doors slid open with an icy sound.Kylo stepped in immediately , unsure of what he'd find , but far too angry to consider it at all. His blood, just shy of boiling, as he scanned the quarters in which you stayed. Nothing out of the ordinary caught his eye, until his eyes landed on you, your body curled up in thin sheets , your back to him as your body rose and fell with steady breaths.

_Asleep?_

He took a step closer, then another, but then no further. He dared not get too close.Caution hitting him all at once as he considered what could come next. He lifted his arm, his fingers curled as he concentrated on you.

_Nothing_

You were asleep, no sign of awareness, and it seemed you had been this way for a while.Kylo loosened his fingers, dropping his arm all together with a sigh. His blood was cooling.

“nn-”

His eyes widened as he watched you stir. Rolling over now to face him, still in the holds of sleep. Kylo froze, resting his gaze on your sleeping face. A stressed crease in your forehead as you let out another low groan. A frown growing deeper on your face as Kylo looked on.  
  
He stood there frozen , moments having felt like hours as he just watched you. Short murmurs, incomprehensible they were so low, escaped your lips here and there, tangling with the previous silence, somehow melodic in experience. And it perplexed him. You were not what he'd seen in the mirror , yet you held a power he could not figure out. Was he weak? Were you strong? Was he losing his mind?

“no..” You hummed, drawing Kylo from his thoughts. Now he remembered , the way you spoke wasn't so innocent, you were not the mirror hallucination, but you also were not the soft vision he encountered in his sleep and as he watched you.

_You call yourself a user of the dark force_

Anger crept across his face as he turned , stepping solid as he made his way to the door, it sliding open before him and closing as he stepped into the corridor. The troopers straightened at his presence.

“They are to be moved to a singular living quarters, fed and given a uniform,then taken to be assigned work in the morning” the raven haired man spoke just higher than a whisper, though his venom translated clear as day. Both troopers nodded as response before watching him trudge away, fingers twitching for the saber at his hip, but never actually touching it. Both troopers glanced at each other.

“Did he mean we move the prisna now, er in the mornin’?”

“I think morning”

“I thought now”

“Well do you wanna go and ask him to clarify?!”

“.....mornin’s fine”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone i am SO sorry for the long wait! i just finished put my final quarter of junior year in college and am now on summer break! just an update, between now and the last time i uploaded, i picked up a night class and am now employed. between that,my other classes and life in general, i was only able to write a few sentences every now and then, But i'm finished AND have already began chapter 5, where we will be introducing another character! Thank you all for your support, and awesome comments! see you guys in the next chapter! -Coffi


	5. Inquisition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspo Song: Who are you really-Mikky Ekko

"So, Ren is keeping a pet on board?"

It is a universal understanding that although no member of the First Order actually liked each other, sharing the same political motives does tend to help one tolerate the other.This understanding held true for all but one.

Phasma had barely stepped foot into the control room of the base before she was met with gritty prying.

"Is this what you called me here for?" The chrome trooper asked, her voice muffled by her mask yet still conveying her annoyance clearly. She stared at the man who had not even bothered to turn around to face her. Her patience exhausting at a dangerously quick pace as he took his time to reply. She took another step forward, then another before he finally turned around, a weasel-like smirk crossing his already tight lips.

"Ren is keeping a prisoner of the rebel alliance, why is that?" he questioned, not bothering to look at the captain before him, instead opting to pace in front of her. "I see he's spoken to you about them, even had you set them up in a nice little cell. Now why would he go through so much trouble when he doesn't need to?” he questioned further, finally halting in front of her, staring at his own reflection in an attempt to make eye contact, his brow furrowed in both confusion and dirty interest. His fiery hair wisped back, exposing what seemed to be a glare. She stared back into silence, slowly watching as the annoyance began to grow across his pale face.

“That is information, even I do not know,” she finally responded.His glare melting into disgust as he turned back around and approached one of the control panels nearby. Phasma followed, watching as he placed a hand on one of the workers manning a panel, ushering her out of the seat forcefully before sitting down in it himself. Multiple screens sat before him, each displaying different pictures, security cameras of the areas around the large vessel. His began flipping and turning switches, scanning through the screens furiously, determined grin growing as he continued changing the monitors.

“What are you doing Hux?” Phasma inquired, her curiosity slightly peaked as he continued flipping through the cameras. Finally, he landed on a screen and paused. A quick scoff escaping him as he leaned back into the chair, eyes fixed on the screen sitting directly in the middle of the 10 plus monitors that stretched across the singular workspace. Phasma took a step closer, eyeballing the screen through her helmet.

With back turned to the camera, a person stood, slightly bent over and seemingly hard at work. Clad in a deep grey long sleeve and black pants they were sweeping. The screen glitching lines every so often as they watched the figure clean the hall they were in.

“What do you make of it? Ren keeping that … insurgent, here?”

Phasma remained silent as she watched the ginger study the screens, switching the angle to get a frontward view of you. Your face looked flush, a result of the days gone by without nourishment, though your eyes were bright as ever, no signs of exhaustion. Hux knew of the treatment you had previously received, his brow furrowed, coupled with a tight-lipped confusion he refused to fully allow appearance. “How?”

After few moments longer, Hux unfixed his gaze, his usual weaseled pout returned in all its glory. He stood slowly, turning in direction of his colleague. “I expect frequent reports on the captive. If they so much as lean against an exit, I expect to hear about it forthwith!” He stood immediately after, shutting off the monitors and facing Phasma. His expression eager yet somehow bothered. “And I also expect reports on any interaction Ren has with them, there must be further reasoning to him allowing a captive to remain on our vessel.” He peered off to the left, reminiscing on the pictured viewed on the screens just moments ago. “ There is plenty he isn't telling us, and I am obstinate at finding out, just what that is,” he continued, more to himself than to the disinterested being before him. Phasma remained silent, watching as Hux took his leave, the original worker reclaiming her seat quickly, scrambling to readjust her screens and catch up on time she had lost.

Phasma stood in silence, only slightly irked by Hux’s demands. She too was slightly interested in this person being kept in their possession, not nearly as much as Hux, but she too had seen the fire in your eyes. Who were you? Why had Ren kept you here? And who, or what, was keeping you so strong? Phasma turned to take her leave, exiting through the automatic doors and making her way through the corridors, cape flowing behind vigorously as she kept a steady pace. Two lefts and a right later she was right where she needed to be. Facing a turned back she walked firmly, only giving the poor soulless than a second to turn around and face the oncoming force.

Your eyes widened as you turned to face the oncoming gleaming figure, she passed you abruptly, never bothering to slow down or look your way. You followed her with an eagle-like gaze, half expecting her to turn around, address you, or maybe even shoot you. Everyone on this damned ship was so unpredictable, you had to be prepared for anything….anything. But instead, she continued, turning at the fork in the hall, her footsteps fading as she gained more distance from you. You released a breath you hadn't realized you’d been holding, turning back to your work.

_How long will they have me here, how much longer will **he** make me live_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't really know what to say, I nearly cried when I went to see how long it been since I posted my last chapter, and I had never realized it had been nearly 2 years! So much has happened since my last post and I've only recently found balance. I've graduated from College, formed new relationships, and lost some, but honestly, I can only say that its prepared me and molded me into someone much stronger than the last time I was here. 
> 
> ANYWHO
> 
> I know the chapter is short, and the writing may be a bit off, I'm rusty, but I have a bunch of ideas and so much inspo sitting on my mind that I had to get something out ASAP! I can't wait to dive back into this story! thank all yall for your patience  
> -Coffi <3


End file.
